


A Thing

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ronon talk.</p><p>For the <a href="http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/tag/week%20%23146-148%3A%20talk">SGA Saturday Talk prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing

"So," Sheppard said as he inspected the new blade Ronon had recently acquired, a _vlitesh_ , very fine, if Ronon were a judge. And he was. 

"Yeah?"

"So, we've had this...thing." Sheppard waved the blade between them. "You know, our thing we have, between us." He paused and bit his lip. "For a while now, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ronon passed over the grinding polish and a cloth. Sheppard took them gratefully and started polishing the blade.

"Yeah. So, it's been a while. And..." Sheppard bent his head and worked on the tricky part near the guard. "And..."

"And?" Ronon waited. He was used to waiting.

"And...it's good. Real good." Sheppard cleared his throat. "Just wanted to make sure you knew I...you know?"

"Yeah." Ronon nodded. "Same here." 

Sheppard smiled and lifted the blade. It gleamed, sharp and true.

"Good."

 

_End._


End file.
